Order Meeting Cuddles
by kevin the bird
Summary: "Where do you think you're going, sweetheart?" She asked as she set down the glass of water in her hand on the table next to the couch. "You know I love some Dora cuddles," she said as Nymphadora made herself comfortable and cuddled into the red headed woman.


When Molly and Arthur both agreed that they wouldn't join the Order of the Phoenix, they had every intention of helping the group with anything and everything they needed, even if that meant lending their house for meetings. That night's meeting had ended earlier then normal but a few of the members agreed to stay for dinner. Whenever there was a meeting, all the kids that came ended up with someone other than their parents by the end of the night. But somehow, Nymphadora Tonks was always found with Molly Weasley. That night was no different.

"Mummy?" The five year old said sleepily as she walked over to Andormeda Tonks. "I'm tired," she said as she rubbed her eyes. Molly, who was sitting next to Andromeda on the couch, looked at the woman knowingly. Her kids were probably off sleeping in a corner or in someone's lap.

"I know, baby," Andromeda said. "We'll leave in five minutes," she said, shooing her daughter away. Nymphadora looked at her mother as if she were about to cry but she knew better than to argue with her so she started to walk away. But before she could get too far, Molly grabbed her around the waist and pulled the young girl into her lap.

"Where do you think you're going, sweetheart?" She asked as she set down the glass of water in her hand on the table next to the couch. "You know I love some Dora cuddles," she said as Nymphadora made herself comfortable and cuddled into the red headed woman.

"You don't have to do that, Molly," Andromeda said. She knew how often Molly took care of her daughter at Order meetings and she didn't want her friend to feel obligated to. Molly gave Andromeda a look that told her she didn't mind. "Alright," she said, dropping the subject immediately. Turning her attention back to the girl in her lap, Molly drew small circles on Nymphadora's back, drawing her even closer to sleep. But before she let her eyes close, she lifted her head up and looked at the glass of water Molly had set down on the table. She always drank water before she went to bed. It was a habit she had formed when she was two or three years old. "Can I have a sip of your water, Aunty Molly?" She asked as she looked up at the woman she considered her aunt and smiled sleepily.

"Of course you can, darling," Molly said as she reached for her glass of water and helped Nymphadora drink it. When she was finished drinking, Molly set the glass back down. Nymphadora immediately rested her head back down on Molly's bosom.

"Thank you," she said, her eyes starting to droop again.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Molly said as she went back to drawing circles on Nymphadora's back. Molly loved cuddling with Nymphadora because she had yet to give birth to a daughter. It was a life long dream of hers to have a daughter. But it was rumored that a Weasley hadn't birthed a girl in over two hundred years. She would never admit that to anyone but it gave her hope that she too could have a daughter like Nymphadora.

"I love you, Aunty Molly," Nymphadora said after the women in the living room started talking again, surprising everyone. They had all thought she had fallen asleep.

"I love you too, Dora," Molly replied as she planted a soft kiss on Nymphadora's head lovingly. Everyone in the room let out a soft 'awe.' Molly gave them all a face and everyone started to laugh.

"Sometimes I think she loves you more than she loves me," Andromeda said teasingly as she looked at the girl lying in her friend's lap, who was on the verge of sleep. She knew that in any second, her only daughter would fall asleep in her aunty's lap.

"She loves you more than anything in the world, Andy," Molly said, keeping her eyes on the girl who was now sleeping in her lap. She draped her arms around Nymphadora in a light hug, sighing happily. She knew that in a years time, she wouldn't be able to cuddle with her niece. Every child grew out of the cuddling stage, something she knew from experience.


End file.
